


Hemmings (Working title)

by LokisGirl724



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, College, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl724/pseuds/LokisGirl724
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings





	1. Chapter 1

"Hazel!" I hear my roommate Abri yell as she enters our common room.

I can hear her fiddling with her keys outside of our dorm door. We live in a suite style dorm. Meaning we have two bedrooms connected to one common room. The common room is connected to the hallway. This means we can hangout in either our common room or our bedrooms without the rest of the world barging in. I'm currently in my room under my loft bed trying to study for an exam. 

"Hazel," Abri exclaims when she finally gets our door unlocked. "Why didnt you unlock the door for me?"

"Okay, I realize how rude that is," I say as I twist around in my chair. I looked up at my close friend. Her blue eyes staring me down. She had her blond hair pulled back in a half up half down braid. Shes wearing a floral cropped tank top and white wash mom jeans. The outfit shes wearing perfectly shows off her bellybutton ring. Something I would never be confident enough to wear. "But I've been really busy with studying."

Abri rolls her eyes and scoffs, "You're always busy studying." 

Shes right. I am always busy studying. But I honestly cannot risk failing or loosing my scholarship.

"Its okay though. You know how we are always wanting to get into the club-" 

"You always want into the club." I say cutting her off.

"Right. But you're too young to get in."

"Yes we've been over this many times. I say that I cant go because I'm not eighteen yet. Then you say ' Why didnt you think about this before applying for college?' Then I tell you I wanted a ju-"

"Jump start. Yes I know." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag by the door that I hadnt noticed before. She pulls out a cute black and teal party dress. It has spaghetti straps and ties in the back. She throws the dress at me. "But tonight you are putting the books down and partying with Evan and I."

Even is her idiot boyfriend. He is a few years older than her and has quite a few connections in town. Honestly if he wasnt such a dud he'd be a good person to have in your back pocket.

"Abri, I dont know about this." I said holding the dress out in front of me. I'd never been to a party before because I was online schooled and all the clubs around here were eighteen and older. I have drank before, but only at christmas and such. Even if I wanted to go I wouldnt be able to get into the club. Ic we ended up going to a house party and the cops showed up my parents would find out. This was a no win situation for me.

"No Hazel. Evan's dad has a permanent VIP box at Mirage. We dont even have to show ID's. We'll just have Evan show his dad's VIP card and then we will get escorted to the lounge. I just have to make you look a little older." She is so excited about this. 

"What if we get caught? Are you planning on drinking? Who's gonna pay?" I'm not convinced this plan is going to work. I'm seventeen but I look like a young seventeen. Mirage isnt even an eighteen an older club. It's a full on twenty-one and older. I will never get past the front door.

"We wont get caught! Even if we did what are they going to say, you cant come in? And yes, we are all going to drink. You too. We're just going to put all the charges on Evan's dad's tab." She really does have this all planned out. "Come on itll be fun!"

"Ugh.... okay." I groaned. I guess there's no harm done right? 

"Yess! Okay get dressed. I'll be back to do your makeup!" She practically yells and skips out of the room leaving me with the dress and the bag. 

I grab the bag and notice a pair of real heals that are very similar real to the dress. I decide I should probably take a quick shower since I've been isolated to my room like a loser. I take my hair out of its scrunchie and stretch a little. I turn the shower on to let it warm up and start my straightener. When I notice the steam coming from the shower I hop in and make quick work. 

After getting out of the shower I throw my hair in a towel and and slip on some black undies. I grab a small satchel out of my closet and start filling it will necessities for the night. Mascara, chapstick, pepper spray, and of course a mini deodorant, because I sweat like a cold glass on a hot day. Then I start putting my dress on and trying to tie all the freaking ties. After deciding I would just wait for Abri to come back I go back to the bathroom to blow dry and straighten my hair. Abri says that curled hair makes you look younger, straightened hair makes you look older. I'm hoping shes right.

Halfway through my hair, I hear Abri re-enter my room. 

"Hey love, Evan is here." She notifies me. Peaking her head into my bathroom. 

I take a look at her. Shes wearing a long sleeved, gray, bodycon dress. Her hair is still half up half down, but it no longer has its braid and is instead curled. She has satin, velvet heels on and matching lipstick. 

"Oh okay, when are we leaving?" 

"About a quarter after ten. I'll be back in a sec to help with your makeup." She replies. I check my phone and notice its 9:36. So I have just over half an hour to finish getting ready. 

I look at my straitened hair and the still untied dress hanging off of me. I dont think I look any older. But the dress is cute and makes me feel sexy. 

Abri come back a minute later and starts hassling me about the fact that my dress isnt tied yet. But it isnt my fault she bought a contraption instead of a dress. She starts working on getting the dress tied and then my makeup. She has a slightly lighter skin tone than me because I'm quarter black and shes full white. But she makes do. After fifteen minutes of her trying to make me look 'subtlety older' shes done. I turn and look in the mirror. My face is contoured to make me look like I have sharper cheekbones as well as jawline. I have falsies on a slight rosy color on my eyes. She actually did a decent job of making me look older. 

"I am an artist." She praises herself. "Alright get your heels on sexy."

I hurry and grab the heels she had gotten for me. I look in my body length mirror and smile. I actually look pretty good. I grab my satchel and my phone and cord. I step out into the common room and close my door behind me. 

"Alright, ready to go?" Evan asks still looking at his phone. I'm pretty sure hes not meaning to be rude. I just honestly dont think it occurs to him that its polite to look up. Hes kinda a dingy character. 

He stand up and I see what hes wearing. Hes wearing loose, light colored jeans, with an orange and teal Santa Cruz t-shirt. In my opinion he looks like an idiot but I will keep my opinion to myself. Or will I? 

I cringe at how hes dressed but decide I still want to get I to the club, so I'll stay on his good side. He's probably very happy with his choice of attire too.

"Yep!" Abri cheerfully replies. She plants a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand.

We make our way out the dorm and to the parking garage. I can tell by the short walk that these tall heels are going to kill me. I lag behind trying not to make it noticeable that I'm terribly uncomfortable in these heels. I stop and slowly pull the heels off and try to catch up with Abri and Evan. 

We find his car and go to get in when Abri notices my heels in my hand. I ignore her amused look and stick my tongue out at her. I open the back seat of Evan's nice car. I dont bother with buckling and spread out on the back seats. Abri sits up front in the passenger seat next to Evan. 

*********


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was about twenty minutes. Abri and Evan flirted shamelessly for the majority of the drive, while I scrolled through memes on my phone. Trying desperately not to cringe or feel lonely. Definitely felt the need to cringe multiple times during the drive. But on the other hand I would also really like a boyfriend. I have only had one and it wasnt even really dating. We were in middle school and never kissed. I wasnt even looking for something serious. Maybe, just a couple kisses here and some cuddles there. But my age usually deters the rest of the guys in my class. I may only be a year younger than them but it's a pretty big deal to some guys. 

I can see the club In the distance so I slide my heels back on and grab my purse. We park and I hop out. That sexy feeling from back in my dorm has completely vanished and I'm left feeling nervous. This is so out of character for me. 

We walk up to the line infront of the front door. It's a Saturday so it's not odd that it's so busy. The music from inside the club is loud and can be heard from outside. When the doors open I can see different colored lights flickering. Mirage is a pretty popular club, but it's hard to get into. It is in fact mirage themed. But I guess like party mirage themed. They always have colored lights and pictures that change faces. The have rooms that move every hour and other weird things like that. But my favorite thing I've heard about it the glitter. They have a shit ton of glitter everywhere. I've heard it's all over the floor and in the drinks and they have glitter canyons that go off half an hour before they close. I am literally in love with glitter! It's pretty expensive and they are usually picky about who they let in. But, we have Evans dad's VIP card, so we shouldn't be turned away. 

We get to the front of the line and Evan shows his dad's card and the bouncer tells us to wait off to the side for a second. I'm positive he knows I'm underage and is getting security. About a minute later another big guy comes out of the door and greets us. He ends up taking is to the VIP lounge and not calling the cops on us, so that's a relief. 

The lounge over looks the rest of the club. It has sleek black couches and glass tables. We get menus and are told that they'll bring it to us if we want. The club looks awesome, but I'm still kinda disappointed. There was not quite as much glitter as I had been told. 

Abri and Evan are looking at the menu and I grab one from off the table. I'm not sure what half of these are, but they really did have a glitter shot. Its edible glitter and vodka. They also had the option to make simple drinks sparkly. I decided on a glitter shot and a vodka cranberry. We place our orders and the server leaves for the bar. 

I got up and look over the banister down at everyone dancing. Body's grinding to the music, people at the bar talking and laughing. This was not my scene. I'm much more of a homebody. I actually prefer early nights and sweatpants over partying in small dresses.

Our drinks arrive minutes later and I'm delighted to see how sparkly my shot is. Abri watches excitedly as I take my shot and down my vodka cranberry. I'm surprised when I dont feel a burn like I was told would. Maybe I was an alcoholic in my past life. Or maybe I'm part Russian. 

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Abri yells over the blasting music. 

"Yeah!" I say and she grabs my hand and leads me down the steps the the floor. 

We made it to the middle of the dance floor. The music was blasting and Abri was already getting loose. I felt so uncomfortable, I kept pulling my dress down in order to make it longer. I pulled my hair infront of my chest to maybe give me some added protection. I just feel so exposed. I wish I hadnt thought I was looking sexy at the dorm. Because I sure as hell dont feel sexy now. Abri grabs my arms in an attempt to get me to loosen up a bit. She slowing gets me dancing but I'm still uncomfortable. Abri decides I just need to drink more. She was right.

After a couple more shots and some unsettlingly chunky drink I was loose and I was feeling good too. She finally won. We danced and danced for probably an hour and a half. I could practically feel the music in my body at this point. I was moving to the rhythm of the music. I had gained some attention too. The guys near me were trying to dance with me. The craziest part was that I was letting them. We had left to get drinks multiple times already and I was totally wasted at this point. My timid self was completely forgotten as I grinded against a gorgeous man with nice hands. We danced for another couple songs before he left and I went back to dancing with Abri.

After another half an hour or so of dancing Abri and I decided to go back upstairs and find Evan. When we get up there he's sitting in his phone texting. Abri goes and sits on his lap.

"Are you having fun?" She questions.

"Actually, yeah!" I say slightly shocked.

"What did I tell you? Was there anything to worry about?"

"No you were right. You're the best." I sarcastically say. 

"Okay, we arent drunk enough! More drinks." She says throwing her hand in the air. But I'm sure that anymore drinking and I wont remember tomorrow. My head is already getting fuzzy. Also I'm not used to staying up late so I'm starting to get tired.

She orders more drinks and she drinks her quickly before saying she and Evan are going to go dance. He looks up confused and she nods her head. I assume she didnt ask him before deciding. But that's good. Otherwise he would've ended up sittingimg on his phone all night. Not that he would mind. They make their way downstairs to the floor while I nurse my drink. I'm going to try to take this one slow as I'm already way too drunk to function.

After finishing my drink I head to the bathroom to pee. I make my way down the stairs and through the sweaty bodys. Almost to the bathroom and I bump into someone. I look up to apologize and notice he's literally towering over me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I drunkenly apologize.

"Hey, no problem." He coolly states.

He steps out of the way and the bathroom is right behind him. I get into the bathroom and stand in line for a stall. There is a girl in one of the stalls puking her guts out and holding up the line. Her friend I'm guessing is holding her hair back and rubbing her back. I decide I would rather not use that stall. So I wait another fifteen minutes for the empty stall. 

After my adventure to the bathroom I make my way back to the lounge. Back through the sweaty bodys and up the steps. As I go to turn into the lounge I run into someone again. 

"Wow, twice in an hour. Are you stalking me?" He cheeky remarks. I realize hes the guy before. The one from outside the bathroom. Hes freaking hot. He has long curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Hooks quite built, like he works out. He wearing skinny black Jean's with a rip in the right knee. A white t-shirt tucked into his jeans and leather jacket. I also notice an accent but I cant quite place were its from. Or maybe I'm just that drunk.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I swear I'm not stalking you."

"Dont worry


End file.
